1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a titling apparatus, a titling method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program for titling. More particularly, the present invention relates to a titling apparatus and a tilting method for giving a title to a captured image, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program for the tilting apparatus.
2. Related Art
A technique for giving a title to an image data on the basis of a result of inferring a context of the image data from date and time, location information, or the like accompanied with the image data, and previously registered map information, knowledge of seasonal events, knowledge of a calendar, or the like, is known as shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-10178.